une petite conversation
by lylae
Summary: james et lily sont en retenue, james se jette à l'eau, qui reste t'il bon n'importe quoi, je sais, mais je savais pas quoi écrire comme résumé, shame on me!
1. une petite conversation

Coucou me revoilou!

Voilà un mini one-shot (qui aura peut-être une suite, je sais pas encore).

C'est juste une conversation. un peu particulier peut-être parce que je m'en suis tenue au strict minimum ,c'est-à-dire pas de descriptions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, juste un dialogue.

Voilà voilà, faites moi part de votre avis, je fais une suite ou je le laisse tel quel?

* * *

Une petite conversation

- « tu sais que tu es le mec le plus insupportable que je connaisse potter? »

- « content de d'entendre que je bat toujours des records amour! »

- « arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Je ne suis pas, et ne serai _jamais_ ton amour! Tu n'es qu'un primate à l'ego démesuré James potter! »

- « d'accord Lily chérie, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous sommes en retenue tous les deux. je ne m'en plains pas du tout, passer deux heures entières à tes côtés me réjouit au plus haut point. mais ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi mon coeur. »

- « premièrement, sache que cette retenue est entièrement _ta_ faute, et que donc, _je_ me réserve le droit de passer mes nerfs sur toi si l'envie m'en prend, deuxièmement, arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu stupide! Ça devient lassant, vraiment! »

- « quel petit jeu? »

- « ne fais pas l'innocent potter! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

- « vraiment ma puce, j'ignore totalement de quoi tu parles. »

- « de ça potter! Exactement ça! Arrête de faire comme si j'étais une de tes innombrables et versatiles conquêtes! Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, alors arrête les surnoms débiles et les regards de merlan frit! »

- « tu pourrais le devenir si tu voulais. . . »

- « si _je_ voulais, oui. mais, pour la mille et unième fois potter, je n'ai aucune envie de venir combler un vide insignifiant sur ton tableau de chasse. »

- « tu ne correspond pas à un vide insignifiant Lily chérie, tu es un véritable trou noir sur mon tableau de chasse. »

- « décidément potter tu es un bien piètre dragueur! Je me demande comment autant de filles on pu te tomber dans les bras! »

- « c'est que les filles normales ne sont pas insensibles à mon charme. »

- « de pire en pire potter, vraiment, non seulement tu ne sais pas parler aux femmes, mais en plus la vanité te ressort par les pores de la peau. c'est pitoyable! »

- « apprend moi mon ange! »

- « quoi? »

- « à parler aux femmes. »

- « c'est trop tard potter, tu es un cas désespéré. il serait plus facile de donner des leçons à ton copain black, c'est pour dire! Je sais pas si tu te rend compte quel niveau de nullité tu as atteint! Bon, maintenant laisse moi faire mon devoir s'il te plait, il ne manquerait plus que je n'ai pas fini à l'heure et que je sois obligée de revenir en retenue avec toi demain!»

- « ma compagnie t'es vraiment si désagréable Lily? »

- « tant que tu n'ouvres pas la bouche et que tu ne te pavane pas, c'est-à-dire jamais, tu es supportable. »

- « supportable. . . il y a du progrès, il y a cinq minutes, tu disais que j'étais la personne la plus insupportable que tu connaisses! »

- « Est-ce que tu as compris le sens de ce que je viens de dire potter? »

- « oui, je crois, en fait, tu es folle de moi, mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer, donc tu me le fait comprendre en disant que je suis supportable. c'est une avancée, je n'en demandais pas tant. »

- « tu as une drôle de notion des choses. »

- « peut être. tu es une drôle de fille, enfin femme. »

- « tu te crois malin hein? »

- « je dois avouer que oui, la plupart du temps. pas avec toi cela dit, tu es trop intelligente pour moi Lily chérie. »

- « belle tentative. »

- « impressionnée? »

- « pas vraiment. »

- « qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour attirer ton attention Evans? »

- « tout le contraire de ce que tu fais potter. c'est-à-dire, ne pas faire de sourire charmeur à toutes les filles que tu croise en espérant qu'elle vont défaillir devant ton sourire de playboy, ne pas collectionner les conquêtes d'un soir, ne pas se pavaner dans toute l'école avec tes copains et te prendre pour le maître du monde, ne pas te décoiffer continuellement, ça c'est particulièrement navrant, et la liste est longue, mais je vais m'arrêter là parce que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d'énumérer tes pathétiques habitudes de don juan. ah si quand même! j'oubliais! Ne pas m'envoyer des dizaines de mots de pendant les cours de macgonnagal! Ça m'évite d'avoir ce genre de conversations pendant des heures de retenues que je n'ai absolument pas méritées »

- « en réalité ma douce, si tu ne m'avais pas renvoyé tous mes mots avec une telle violence en plein milieu du cours, rien ne serait arrivé. »

- « si _tu_ arrêtais de me harceler potter, ma vie serai merveilleuse! »

- « je suis sûr que tu ne le penses pas une seconde. »

- « et pourquoi donc? »

- « parce que si j'arrêtais de te harceler, ta vie serait aussi plate et immobile qu'un lac par moins trente degrés. tu t'ennuierais à mourir, avoue le. ça te manquerais!»

- « tu rêves potter! Ton orgueil te joue des tours, encore une fois! »

- « avoue le Lily! Tu ne me détestes pas. »

- « peut-être pas. »

- « alors ça y'est! Tu le reconnais enfin! Tu es folle de moi? »

- « ne t'emballe pas espèce de crétin! Je te signale qu'il y a une sacré marge entre le mot détester et le mot aimer. »

- « certains grand philosophes disent pourtant qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas mon choux! »

- « tu es vraiment pathétique potter! Encore un chose à savoir si tu veux qu'un jour je m'intéresse à ta misérable petite personne: je déteste les phrases toutes faites. alors tu peux remballer ta panoplie et trouver autre chose! »

- « je rêve Evans où tu es en train de me donner des tuyaux pour te séduire!»

- « j'essaye juste de rendre tes misérables tentatives un peu moins lamentables. »

- « merci. »

- « de rien. »


	2. upc un mois plus tard

Yuyu!

Bon, devant l'enthousiasme des reviews, je ne pouvais que faire une petite suite à cette petite conversation. donc voici: une _petite conversation,, un mois plus tard!_

On prend les mêmes, on laisse le temps couler un peu, et on les retrouve pour voir ce que ça donne.

Bah, je vous laisse découvrir!

Et n'oubliez pas de me dire si je continue ou pas!

* * *

Une petite conversation, un mois plus tard. . .

-potter!

- Lily chérie?

- qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- et bien, voyons voir. . . ça m'a tout l'air d'être une lettre mon coeur.

-je _sais_ que c'est une lettre potter! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans mes mains?

- c'est sûrement que tu l'y a mise amour.

- ne te fiches pas de moi! Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus m'envoyer ce genre de déclarations stupides!

- voyons lily-jolie, cette lettre n'a rien de stupide! Ne vois tu pas que je m'y suis livré corps et âme?

- c'est bien ce que je dis. et puis comparer mes yeux à des haricots verts, excuse moi, mais j'ai déjà vu plus romantique comme métaphore.

- pardonne moi ma puce adorée, c'était pour être original, et puis, j'adore les haricots verts.

-mais tu en as de la chance dis moi! Tu pourrais peut-être t'en choisir un et t'en occuper un peu, ça me ferait des vacances.

- pourquoi tant de dureté! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre amoureux transit en manque d'inspiration! Est-ce un crime?

- tu n'es pas un amoureux transit James potter! Tu es un cannibale qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. quant à moi, j'ai la malchance d'être un malheureux défit que tu t'es lancé. mais tu peux abandonner tout de suite, parce qu'à moins que tu ne me fasse avaler un filtre d'amour, jamais je ne tomberai amoureuse d'un coureur de jupon vaniteux comme toi!

- Lily, Lily. un jour, quand je serai riche et célèbre, tu t'en mordra les doigts.

- _un jour_, nous quitterons cette école et je n'aurai plus à supporter tes incessantes déblatérations narcissiques.

- pourquoi es tu si tendue mon coeur? regarde, nous sommes en plein mois de mai, le soleil brille, nous n'avons aucun examen dont nous devons nous préoccuper cette année, nous sommes là, tous les deux, assis au bord du lac, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?

- j'_étais_ assise au bord du lac, _seule_, et c'_était_ merveilleux jusqu'à ce que, comme à ton habitude, tu vienne polluer mon atmosphère potter. c'est dingue que tu n'arrives pas à te rendre compte de ce genre de choses! Je ne comprend pas comment tu arrives à être aussi sûr de toi! C'est insupportable!

- en fait, c'est toi qui m'a appelé il y a deux minutes. . . pour me faire des reproches, certes, mais pour une fois, je ne suis pas venu de moi même.

- et il recommence!

- pourquoi tu n'es pas comme les autres Lily? tu ne peux pas savoir combien de filles dans cette école crèvent de jalousie lorsqu'elles te voient ouvrir une de mes lettres. tu devrais être flattée! C'est un honneur!

- ben voyons! Je suis donc la seule fille dans cette école à être digne de recevoir une lettre du grand James potter! Quel gloire! Vraiment! Non mais pour qui tu te prends! Seulement moi, contrairement aux groupies que tu traînes derrière toi à longueur de journée, je n'en ai rien à faire de tes lettres potter! Pourquoi n'en ferais-tu pas don à quelqu'un que ça intéresse?

- mais il n'y a que _toi_ qui m'intéresse _moi_!

- dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que je te vois chaque semaine avec une fille différente à ton bras?

- tu es jalouse mon coeur?

- dans tes rêves. et pour la dernière fois arrête ces petits noms débiles!

- comme tu voudras amour. mais sache que je pourrais sortir avec des millions de filles, il n'y aura toujours que toi dans mon coeur. seulement, comme tu te refuses à admettre que tu es amoureuse de moi, comme toutes les autres, il faut bien que je m'occupe en attendant que tu reviennes à la raison.

- qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot _jamais_ potter? _jamais_ je ne sortirai avec toi!

- il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- _jamais_ tu ne changeras, donc, _jamais_ je ne changerai d'avis. dans ce cas, j'ai le droit de dire jamais.

- tu te rend compte que tu viens d'émettre une possibilité?

- n'importe quoi.

- mais si! Tu viens juste de dire que si je changeais tu changerais d'avis!

- absolument pas. j'ai juste dit que si un jour tu changeais, ce qui n'arrivera jamais, alors peut-être qu'éventuellement, il serait possible que j'envisage de changer d'avis. tout ceci sachant que cela n'arrivera jamais, puisque tu ne changeras jamais.

- et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

- tu es trop épris de ta propre petite personne pour ne serait-ce que penser au moindre changement potter.

- pour toi je pourrais le faire.

- heureuse de l'entendre.

- si je change, tu changerais d'avis?

- ça dépend de l'ampleur du changement. en gros, si tu n'es plus toi, peut-être.

- alors ça vaut la peine d'essayer. n'est-ce pas une belle preuve d'amour ça?

- on en reparlera quand il y aura un changement effectif.

- yihaaaaa!

- . . .

- pardon mon chaton, un trop plein de joie dût à l'aveu de tes sentiments.

- à plus tard James.

- tu ne nies pas?

- j'abandonne.


	3. upc encore un mois plus tard

Coucou,

Voilà la suite de la suite de l'OS (logique).

Je ne comptais pas l'écrire mais Lilialy m'a mit un couteau sous la gorge et ne m'a pas lâchée avant que j'ai fini ce chapitre donc si l'écriture est tremblante et la conversation toute pourrie vous savez à qui vous en prendre (c'est qu'elle est convaincante hein! J'ai peur moi!).

Non, en fait, cette suite je l'ai écrite pour sauver la vie de littleangel03-l9. C'est que je voulais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, imaginez un peu! Elle allait mourir si je ne postais pas ce chapitre! Et dans des souffrances atroces en plus! (overdose de chocolat! Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte!)

Bon, tout ça pour dire: merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'en aurait autant et ça fait super plaisir! Donc continuez! regard de chien battu _s'il vous plééééé!_

On retrouve donc nos deux gryffondors, bah, encore un mois plus tard hein, on change pas une équipe qui gagne!

Allez, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

Une petite conversation, encore un mois plus tard. . .

- « tadaaaaaam! »

- « . . . »

- « hum, hum. . . tadaaaaaam! »

- « oui, James, je sais que tu es là. qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

- « heu lily, lève la tête. »

- « quoi-ohhh! Tu as changé de coiffure! Formidable! »

- « et ce n'est pas tout! Regarde bien! »

- « je ne vois pas »

- « si! si! Regarde bien _là_! »

- « ne t'approches pas si près de moi _potter_! »

- « désolé mon coeur. mais regarde! »

- « attend une minute! tu as changé la couleur de tes yeux ou je rêve? »

- « héhé! Pas mal non? »

- « si tu le dis. »

- « ça te plait? »

- « je ne dirais pas ça comme ça mais, si ça peut te faire taire, alors oui, ça me plait. . . »

- « j'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité au début, je voulais un bleu ciel, et puis j'ai réfléchit et je me suis dit que ça jurerai un peu trop avec mes cheveux, ce qui fait que pendant un moment, j'ai aussi pensé à changer de couleur de cheveux, puis finalement j'ai opté pour- »

- « potter, tu vois pas que je lis là? »

- « oh heu. . . oui! Mais lily, j'ai changé! Tu te rappelles, tu m'avais dit que si je changeais tu sortirais avec moi. . . »

- « non mais c'est pas vrai! Potter! T'es complètement stupide ou tu le fais exprès pour m'énerver? »

- « je. . . non. »

- « Potter, premièrement, quand je parlais de changement, je ne voulais pas dire changement _physique _ »

- « aaah! Je me disais aussi, comment une fille peu résister à mon corps de rêve! »

- « _deuxièmement _je ne t'ai jamais dit que si tu changeais je sortirai avec toi, j'ai juste émis une hypothèse. bref, encore une fois, tu prouves à quel point tu es immature. »

- « mais je ne suis sorti avec aucune autre fille pendant un mois et deux jours! »

- « c'est un record. »

- « ben. . . oui. »

- « tu es désespérant Potter. tu le sais? »

- « je suis désespéré Lily, tu le sais? »

- « pauvre choux. »

- « pauvre choute. »

- « à quoi tu joues? »

- « à quoi je joues? »

- « Mais ce que tu peux être énervant quand tu t'y mets! »

- « désolé ma bichounette, ça faisait longtemps. »

- « bah c'est pas drôle. »

- « ben. . . en fait, si. t'es adorable quand tu t'énerves. »

- « grrrr! »

- « bon ça va, j'arrête. mais comprend moi. je ne sais plus quoi faire moi. »

- « ben, ne fais rien, ce sera déjà pas mal. à moins que même ça ce soit trop dur à comprendre. »

- « non, je pense que je peux gérer ça. »

- « qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

- « ben, je m'assois à côté de toi amour, et je ne fais rien. »

- « tu ne pourrais pas ne rien faire loin de moi? »

- « bah non, parce que si je m'éloigne, je serai obligé de marcher, et marcher c'est faire quelque chose. »

- « bien, dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais m'éloigner. »

- « ben non, ça, ça va pas être possible non plus, parce que si tu t'éloignes, tu n'auras aucune preuve. »

- « une preuve de quoi? »

- « bah, tu ne sauras pas si je suis resté assis là à rien faire. »

- « et en quoi est-ce que ça m'intéresse selon toi de savoir ce que tu fais? »

- « ce que je ne fais pas, en fait. »

- « si tu veux. donc en quoi ça m'intéresse? »

- « bah, tu as dit que tu tomberais amoureuse de moi si je ne faisais rien. donc, comment est-ce que tu peux savoir si tu es amoureuse de moi ou pas si tu ne sais pas que je ne fais rien. »

- « je n'ai pas dit ça, et je vais te croire sur parole. »

- « ah! Tu commences à me faire confiance! C'est bon signe! »

- « tu me fatigues Potter. »

- « si tu veux tu peux faire une petite sieste dans mes bras, je te les offre. »

- « non merci. au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ce que je veux là, c'est continuer à lire et ne plus t'entendre si possible. »

- « d'accord. je peux rester à côté de toi alors? »

- « pour quoi faire? »

- « bah rien. »

- « je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

- « d'accord. »

- « tu viens de parler là. »

- « oups. »

- « . . . »

- « re-oups »

- « bon Potter tu vas te taire oui ou non? »

- « c'est bon, cette fois je me tais. »

- « bon, on aura au moins avancé sur un point. »

- « . . . »

- « . . . »

- « . . . »

- « . . . »

- « tu lis quoiiiiii? »

- « . . . »

- « hein? tu lis quoi dis? »

- « Potter, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu le fais exprès. »

- « de quoi? »

- « d'être aussi agaçant. »

- « tu préfèrerais que j'en fasse exprès? intéressant. »

- « et en quoi est-ce que c'est intéressant? »

- « ben, parce que, si tu préfères que j'en fasse exprès, ça veut dire qu'au fond de toi, il y a toujours un espoir de me voir mûrir. ce qui signifie qu'au fond, tu aimerais que je change. »

- « ce qui veut dire. . . »

- « ben voyons! C'est évident Lily, ça prouve encore une fois que tu es folle de moi! »

- « je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment fonctionne ton cerveau Potter. »

- « les filles aiment le mystère. »

- « tu ne t'arrêtes jamais? »

- « je n'abandonne jamais Lily Evans »

- « dommage pour moi. »

- « pourquoi tu t'obstines à dire des choses que tu ne penses pas? »

- « parce que tu es déjà suffisamment agaçant sans avoir besoin qu'on te donne trop d'espoir »

- « alors tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis? »

- « pas toujours. bon, maintenant que tu as eu ta petite victoire de la journée, laisse moi lire Potter. »

- « d'accord »

* * *

Alors? On les torture encore un peu? niark niark niark

Une 'tite review pour me faire plaisir?


	4. upc ça continue encore et encore

Non mais là va falloir arrêter de me mettre autant la pression! Je vais finir par faire une attaque moi! Tout ce stress à gérer ça devient intenable! Entre Lilialy qui me menace de me torturer si je poste pas dans trois jours, Iemanjinha qui me dit qu'elle va faire quelque chose d'horrible (et en plus elle dit pas quoi ce qui est encore plus stressant), Little-angel03-l9 qui bien qu'elle me soit reconnaissante donne des idées à Titepuce5929 qui menace elle de faire une overdose de thé pèche mangue (là faudrait que tu me dise comment tu t'y prend quand même, tu mets quoi comme plantes dans ton thé? )! Non moi c'est plus possible trop de pression! Vous vous rendez pas compte! Toute cette responsabilité sur mes épaules!

Et puis de l'autre côté y'a les sadiques comme Lily28 qui lisent à 2h du mat et qui hurlent à la torture (pour les persos cette fois, mais pour moi c'est dur parce que je les aime bien quand même Lily et James!)

Et puis quand même, y'a des gens un peu plus posés comme Konomu-Imouto et Miss Enola Addams ou encore Lorelei Candice Black et LilsDrue qui me demandent gentiment la suite et des fois avec des bisous en plus! Heureusement qu'il y a quand même des gens pas trop fous furieux sur ce site parce que sinon ça deviendrait ingérable! Imaginez un peu si dès que quelqu'un écrit les lecteurs lui envoient des menaces de mort (ou de suicide, au choix) pour avoir la suite! Ça deviendrait un vrai carnage! Donc merci pour toutes vos reviews mais clamez vous un peu…

Non je rigoleeuuuh! Mouahahahaha! En fait continuezzz!

Et je viens de me rendre compte (shaaameuh) que j'avais oublié de vous dire que rien était à moi et que tout appartenait à une certaine JKR. Donc désolée de vous déçevoir. Je sais que vous pensiez tous que j'avais créé de magnifiques personnages et que j'avais un talent extraordinaire. Mais non!

Bon j'arrête de parler parce que l'intro va finir par être plus longue que le chapitre...

Merci à tous! J'espère que cette suite et fin (? ) vous plaira!

(Ouf j'ai échappé à la torture!)

* * *

Une petite conversation: ça continue encore et …encore?

- « aaah! »

- « … »

- « Mmmmh…oui…interessant! »

- « … »

- « ah oui d'accord! Oooh! »

- « Potter, tu es toujours aussi bruyant quand tu lis? »

- « ohoh! Ah oui oui, vraiment interessant! »

- « _Potter_! »

- « Hein quoi? - oh pardon ma puce, j'étais tellement absorbé dans ma lecture que je ne t'avais pas vue. »

- « C'est ça oui. Et tu vas me dire que tu t'es assis à cette place sans savoir que j'étais là aussi? »

- « Pur hasard, tu disais? »

- « Je te demandais si tu faisais toujours autant de bruit quand tu lisais un livre ou si c'était juste encore une lamentable tentative pour attirer mon attention Potter. »

- « Ça me fait vraiment de la peine que tu ais une telle image de moi chérie. C'est que mon livre est très intéressant! Tu devrais le lire. »

- « Montre le moi. »

- « Bien sur mon cœur. Tiens! »

- « Merci. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire de quoi parle ce livre? »

- « De…hein? »

- « Peux-tu au moins m'en donner le titre? »

- « Je… »

- « Pour ton information Potter, ce livre est intitulé _Les trois chemins de la divination, _ il a été écrit par Alicia Rosenberg et édité il y a douze ans. Dans ce livre sont détaillés les trois différentes approches de la divination, de la plus ancienne à la plus récente, celle que nous étudions au vingtième siècle est loin d'être la plus populaire dans le monde sorcier, cependant, c'est la plus facile à enseigner, sais-tu quelle est cette dernière méthode exposée dans ce livre Potter?

- « Bah, je … heu… »

- « Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Maintenant, laisse moi finir mon devoir et retourne à tes activités habituelles, tu sais, celles qui ne nécessitent pas de neurones. »

- « Roooh ça va! Ok j'avoue je lisais pas! »

- « Non! Sans blague! »

- « Ne vois tu pas que j'essaye désespérément de trouver un moyen pour me rapprocher de toi Lily? »

- « Ah si! Si! Ça je vois bien! Y'a pas de problème! Il faut dire que c'est assez difficile de ne pas te remarquer aussi. Tu es tellement discret! »

- « Merci. »

- « C'était pas un compliment Potter. »

- « Oh. »

- « Potter comment est-ce qu'il faut que je te le dise pour que tu comprennes enfin? »

- « Que je comprenne quoi? »

- « Que plus tu essayes, plus tu t'enfonces! Potter, regarde moi bien. »

- « Pas besoin amour, je connais déjà ton visage par cœur! Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour que tu apparaisses. »

- « Potter! Arrête cinq minutes! Je voudrais te parler, _sérieusement_. Ça te dit quelque chose comme mot? »

- « Oh ça va! Je t'écoute. »

- « Merci bien. Je disais donc ARRETE! »

- « hé doucement! Que j'arrête quoi d'abord? »

- « Voyons voir. De me suivre partout, de m'envoyer trois lettres par jour, de graver nos noms dans un cœur sur tous les arbres du parc, de t'asseoir à côté de moi en cours, de faire semblant de t'intéresser aux mêmes chose que moi, de poser des questions sur moi à _mes_ amies, oui je suis au courrant, de menacer tous les garçons de l'école qui ont eut le malheur de m'adresser la parole et arrête de t'ébouriffer les cheveux sans cesse! »

- « Je l'ai pas fait! »

- « Si! Tu viens juste de le faire! Tu t'en rends même plus compte! »

- « Bon, et si j'arrête de faire tout ça, tu sortiras avec moi? »

- « Non. »

- « Bah pourquoi j'arrêterais alors? »

- « Parce que si tu continues je sortirais encore moins avec toi. »

- « Ah non! Ça c'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas _moins_ sortir avec moi. Sois tu deviens ma petite amie, sois tu renonces à la gloire et au bonheur éternel. Faut choisir. »

- « Potter, soit tu es le mec le plus énervant et insupportable que cette planète ait jamais porté, soit tu es suicidaire. »

- « Pourquoi? »

- « Parce que je vais finir par te tuer si tu continues! Tu me rend complètement folle! »

- « hallelujah! Elle a avoué! Merci mon dieu de récompenser ma détermination! »

- « Potter, je vais t'étrangler! TU M'ENERVES!!! »

- « Allons mon ange, ne t'énerves pas, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, toutes les filles sont folles de moi, c'est normal, je suis irrésistible! »

- « Et moi j'ai une irrésistible envie de t'en coller une là! »

- « Aille! Hé mais t'es folle! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Hé! Reviens mon cœur! Lily reviens! Je t'aime! »

- « Quoi? »

- « J'ai dit je t'aime. »

- « Tu…hein? »

- « _Je t'aime Lily Evans_! Tu veux que je le dise en quelle langue? »

- « Non mais c'est pas du jeu ça! T'as pas le droit de me dire ça alors que je suis furieuse contre toi! »

- « Hé! Pourquoi tu pleures? C'est si terrible que ça ce que je viens de dire? »

- « Tu comprends vraiment rien James! »

- « Ben là je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu… »

- « James, tu le pensais? »

- « Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le penserais pas? »

- « Oh et bien, peut-être parce que tu es sorti avec la moitié des filles de l'école. »

- « Lily, je ne suis peut-être pas un model mais j'ai toujours été franc avec toi. Comment est-ce que tu peux encore douter? pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je m'acharne autant? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais eut autant de patience si tu n'étais pas si importante à mes yeux? »

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'être aussi insupportable? »

- « L'amour rend idiot je suppose. »

- « Tu dois vraiment être très amoureux alors. »

- « Je suis fou amoureux, oui. »

- « … »

- « Alors ça y'est? Tu es ma petite amie? »

- « POTTER! »

_-- The End --_

(ou pas _The End? _)

* * *

Alors chers lecteurs je vous invite à voter oui ou non pour la suite.

Personnellement je trouve que je devrais m'arrêter là. Mais si vous pensez qu'il faut encore un petit chapitre envoyez moi une menace ;)

Non vous êtes pas obligés de me menacer. Je n'écris pas que quand j'ai un couteau sous la gorge. Promis!

Enfin bref je veux votre avis quoi!


	5. Chapitre bonus

**Bon, ok, ne me lancez pas ces regards assassins. Je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre si tard! En fait j'ai longtemps hésité à faire une suite. Pour moi ce chapitre est un peu de trop, c'est pourquoi je vais l'appeller "chapitre bonus". J'espère que ceux qui m'ont demandé une suite ne seront pas déçus... personnellement je ne suis pas franchement satisfaite. Mais bon... VOUS L'AUREZ VOULUUUU!!! mouah ah ah! **

**Bon bref, un grand merci (trèèèès en retard) à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et puis bah... si vous aimez cette fin vous avez le droit de le dire. Et si vous aimez pas trop (ce qui est mon cas :s) vous avez le droit de le dire aussi :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Heu … James ?

- Lily ?!

- Non ! Saint Gryffon des Rescapés! Bien sur que c'est moi. Tu me reconnais plus maintenant ?

- Bah, c'est pas ça Lily chérie, c'est juste que d'habitude tu ne viens jamais me parler de ton plein gré, où du moins pas en toute conscience. Et si tu le fais c'est pour me faire des reproches et pas sur un ton hésitant comme celui que tu viens d'employer. Hé mais attend ! t'aurais quelque chose à me demander Evans ?

- Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade hier.

- Quel stade ?

- Celui où on s'appelle par nos noms de famille,_Potter_, visiblement je me suis trompée. Je crois que je vais retourner à la bibliothèque, j'ai des recherches à faire.

- Non ! Lily, attend !

- …

- Excuse-moi. Allez, viens là. Je suppose que tu n'as pas traversé tout le parc juste pour écouter les oiseaux chanter.

- Non… pas vraiment. Et surtout pas un coq.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon hirondelle ? C'est à propos d'hier c'est ça ?

- …

- Je vois. Ecoute Lily, je sais que j'ai été assez pitoyable depuis quelques temps. Je sais que je suis parfois complètement immature. Jusqu'ici cela ne concernait que moi. Mais hier, je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais aussi fait du mal et j'en suis désolé. Je ne me rendais pas compte.

- James je…

- Laisse-moi finir. Je suis désolé Lily, sincèrement. Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit hier, je le pensais vraiment. Je suis amoureux de toi. Et hier tu m'as fait comprendre à quel point j'avais été égoïste.

- James…

- Attend, j'ai pas encore fini !

- JAMES ! je suis venue te rendre ton bout de parchemin. Celui sur lequel Lupin a écrit ce beau discours que tu es en train de me réciter. Tu l'as laissé tomber en sortant du cours de MacGonnagal.

- Oh…

- Bon, alors maintenant écoute moi, toi.

- C'est bon Lily, te fatigue pas. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire.

- Je ne pense pas non. James, tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que d'apprendre par cœur un texte écrit par l'un de tes amis pour me le réciter est à proscrire de ta liste de techniques de drague. Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Cependant, tu m'as paru sincère hier, alors j'ai décidé de te donner une chance. NON ! Tais toi ! J'ai pas encore fini. J'accepte de te donner une chance, sous réserve de quelques conditions dont voici la liste.

- Tu as fait une liste ?

- Tu lis, et ensuite tu fais des commentaires.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Bien. Rejoins moi dans une heure sous le saule. Et sois à l'heure.

- Oui Lily.

- T'es adorable quand t'es surpris, tu le savais?

- Heu…

- A plus tard !

- Bye. Lily…. _Ma _Lily.

_« Liste des conditions à une éventuelle possibilité de relation sur le long terme :_

_Toi, James Potter, tu t'engages à ne parler de notre relation à personne (y compris Sirius et Rémus) tant que JE n'aurais pas décidé de l'officialiser. Même si cela prend plusieurs semaines. _

_Tu t'engages à ne JAMAIS, ne serais-ce que flirter avec une autre fille tant que nous serons ensemble (officiellement ou non) et si un jour j'apprend quoi que ce soit qui me déplaise, sois sûr que jamais plus tu ne pourras m'approcher et que je ferai de ta vie un cauchemar pour les quinze années à venir. Et cela si toutefois je décide de te laisser la vie sauve.  
_

_Tu t'engages à ne pas faire de blagues débiles à longueur de journée et à ne JAMAIS faire de blagues débiles quand je suis dans les deux kilomètres à la ronde. _

_Tu t'engages à abandonner ton sourire de Don Juan et à te coiffer un minimum ( Si tu veux je te fournirai un peigne) _

_Tu t'engages à ne JAMAIS te servir de moi comme un trophée. En quel cas je ferai tout mon possible pour te rendre tellement ridicule que jamais plus tu ne voudras m'emmener où que ce soit._

_Moi Lily Evans, je m'engage à te faire respecter ces règles afin que notre relation ait un espoir d'existence._

_Date et signatures :_

14 Juin 1984

Lily Evans

James Potter »

Sacré Lily !


End file.
